


Green Eyes

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost Kiss, Arguements, Best Friends, Crashing Weddings, F/M, Jealousy, Passing Out, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Want But Can't Have, complicated relationship, drunk, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Green, the color of envy. Who knew seeing an ex with someone new could make someone feel so..emotional?





	1. Happy New Year!

Finn wasn't the jealous type, neither was Rey. When they dated, in the past, there was that trust between them. If the one of them got physical with another person, they didn't think much about it. It wasn't an instant assumption that they would cheat on one another, because they both knew that they wouldn't. They were happy where they were and didn't want to screw it up. Ironic how things ended up between them. Anyway, they weren't the type to get into arguments about liking someones picture on social media or anything. Sometimes they'd lie to each other, but their arguments would always be forgiven by the end of the day. Boy did things change.

After they broke up, things were different. They were the same, they didn't act any different around one another..but anyone could tell that there was just something off. It wasn't a big deal, so nobody thought anything of it. But, tonight, is New Years. Being celebrated at their good friend Poe's house. It was supposed to be a small little get together, a few beers and a couple of games. That was the plan and that's what was happening. There were way more people than Poe intended there to be, but no one seemed to mind. It was New Years why not start it off with a little fun? Besides it was nice, there was music and people having a good time. Finn and Rumi had arrived before Rey, he wasn't really planning on doing anything until she got there, but then she showed up..with this - guy. It was a shock to them, well - Finn mostly.

He watched Poe let them in, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the tall man lagging behind her. He was a dashing young man with curly hair, long eyelashes, and skin as white as snow. His eyes an ocean green. It was ironic because Finn was the one with the green eyes from the way he was looking at him, his eyes scanned his body. He was prominently fit, more fit than Finn; it made him scowl. 

Finn stood up to greet Rey, his friend/ex girlfriend, with a warm hug. She smelt of her usual sent, with a very faint hint of the cherry blossom perfume he picked out for her when they were together. He knew she still used it, 'can't let it go to waste' she said. Her dress was cute and matched the eyes of..that dude she came in with. He hoped that they were just two strangers who happened to show up at the same time, but he knew the chances of that weren't as big as he wanted it to be."So.." he started, looking up at the tall man. "are you and Rey.."

"Dating?" his deep loud voice took Finn by surprise and scared him a little. He had an accent, an Australian accent. "Yeah, we are." he said so simply, like it wasn't news. "The names Geff."

"Finn." they shook hands.

"Oh I know! Rey's talked a lot about you." he admitted out in the open. Rey eyed him with irritation. Like it was supposed to be kept a secret how much she talks about him, but Finn already knew how much he meant to Rey and vice versa. "Don't worry, it was all good things. It's good to finally meet you, you're exactly how she described." he said with an impressed look. Finn wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but he was so baffled by the situation he didn't think much of it.

They all sat at the couch in the living room, Rey on the end with Geff beside her, then Rumi then Finn. Most of the people were in the kitchen or outside in Poe's pool or whatever. Finn didn't care, he needed to know this situation with Rey and _Geff_. Poe passed down a beer to all of them before sitting in the bean bag chair on the side. The tension was there and they could all sense it. Finn didn't take his eyes off Geff and Geff didn't seem to notice, his eyes were on his phone. His phone really? He's sitting next to Rey and he's looking at his phone? No, that's not right. There couldn't possibly be anything more interesting than that girl right there. Finn popped open his bottle of beer and sipped from it angrily. Where'd this dude even come from? She's never _mentioned_ him, _ever_. Then suddenly she shows up with this guy? It made no sense, and why was nobody else freaking out as much as he was? 

"It's almost twelve," Poe uttered getting up to go to the sliding door of his patio. "I'm gonna bring everyone inside - or try to at least." He went outside and closed the door behind him. Silence fell upon them again, Rey staring blankly at the floor as she sipped her beer. Geff still on his phone as Rumi cuddled up against Finn as she watched the news on the TV. He held the small of her back not paying attention to her, but Rey shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat when he did so. He took note of that. It was weird, usually they'd be talking at an event like this. Discussing what's been going on, or maybe playing a game on who could get drunk quicker. Now it was just..awkward, because of Geff.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." Rey said getting up. Finn watched her pass him and disappear into the dark hall to the bathroom. That's when Rumi rested her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"You're jealous aren't you?" her question was rhetorical, he knew that but he was still going to answer. He was going to shush her, but it didn't seem like Geff was paying them any mind.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm just..surprised, I don't know who this guy is or..where he came from." he explained. "You know Rey and I are close..so I'm kind of hurt she didn't tell me about him. That's all."

She lowered her head in doubt with a sly smirk. "Finn, it's okay to be jealous. It's normal, it happens, and as long as you don't do anything stupid I'm okay with these..unresolved feelings you may have."

"Rum, there's nothing 'unresolved' going on here. I'm just being the usual overprotective friend." He assured to her, he wasn't sure if it was what he said but she got off him and looked him in the eyes with all seriousness. 

"But this is Rey Finn, she's different and you know that." she told him. He knew she was telling the truth, Rumi understood him so well it was almost frightening.

Just then everyone came in from outside gathering around the living room to watch the countdown that wasn't until four minutes. There was still time, maybe he'd get to talk to Rey. He had to, just so he wouldn't think about her during the party - or after. Maybe he liked talking to her, maybe he wanted to know why she didn't tell him about Geff. He got up and headed into the dark hall he saw Rey go down just a few minutes before, the bathroom was at the end of the hall but the light wasn't on and the door was open. She wasn't in there. He walked over to inspect it when he saw her standing at the balcony from Poe's bedroom, gazing at the city lights. He smiled, that's the Rey he remembered from what felt like years. The girl who liked to find a quiet place to just..think. 

Finn went over to join her, the freezing air blowing in his face when he opened the door made him wonder how she was able to be out there for so long. He knew she didn't like the cold, but he supposed she was lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice him come out yet. "Mind some company?" he asked copying her position, leaning his elbows on the balcony fence.

She was startled by the sudden sound of his voice, but quickly relaxed when she identified it. Moving over to give him room. It was quiet, really quiet; beautifully quiet. The lights shining bright in the city skyline, almost looking like it was lighting the entire world up. "Do you remember when we would sit at the balcony of my apartment and just watch the stars?" Rey asked suddenly, knocking him out of his concentration of the view. 

"Yeah," he nodded looking at her. Her nose was red from the cold, he'd ask if she wanted to go back inside but he already knew what she'd say. "we'd bring out blankets and pillows in case we fell asleep - which we always did because the tea we drank would just knock us right out." he chuckled remembering the time.

"..I miss those times." she admitted, her smiled fading away as the memory went to the back of her head.

"Me too." he agreed. "I miss all of our times..but we could still do them. Of course it wouldn't be the same."

She shook her head. "No it wouldn't." she turned her attention and body to him, looking at him directly. "We never hang out anymore, you're always too busy. Either with work or..or Rumi."

He lowered his head in guilt, he hasn't been busy with work. He's just used that excuse not to hang out with her when she asked, because it would be too much being just friends again; especially after all they've been through. What they had was special and unique and..it was gone now. "..Yeah..I'm sorry Rey." he apologized. "But now you've got Geff, so at least you have someone now right?"

"That's not the same Finn, you know that. There's no one out the like you not even Geff, your irreplaceable." 

The words brought heat to his cheeks, he was flattered. "So are you. But..since we're talking about Geff..I have some questions." he admitted and a loud exhausted exhale escaped from her lungs, as if to say 'ask away.' "How long have you been together? Why am I just finding out now about him? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Finn, didn't you hear what I just said? You never want to hang, how else would I tell you? You barely call, you never text! So I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but you did it to yourself. Anyway, we've been dating for two months."

"Two months?! How did I not know about this?" he squealed in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So everyone knew but me? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." she nodded crossing her arms. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Everyone knows Geff but you and he's a good guy."

"A good guy wouldn't give his phone more attention than his girlfriend." Finn assured rolling his eyes. He then sighed in a hurtful way. "Why didn't you tell me about him Rey? All this time and you haven't brought him up not once. I know I haven't been completely avoiding you. You've had plenty of times to bring him up."

Her head shook shifting her weight from one foot to another. She hugged herself to keep warm from the cold. "I don't want to talk about this okay? Can we - just go back inside? Please?"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me Rey?" he badgered, she couldn't leave, he was standing right in front of the door. "Rey-"

"Because I knew how you'd react!" she shouted, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. "I knew you'd be all jealous and protective of me, like I need your permission to date other guys!"

"What?! Jealous?" he doubted her. "Why would you think you'd need permission to date people? I was just asking about him - that's all!"

"That wasn't all Finn and you know it! I knew I shouldn't have come to this party..it's just too much! I'm leaving!" she marched toward him trying to push past and slip behind him but he didn't let her. He continued to block her path, a look of concern on his face instead of frustration now.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around following where her head was facing, his head lowered a little so their eyes aligned perfectly. "You're not going anywhere Rey..what's going on? Tell me the truth, why didn't you say anything..because I'm really hurt that you didn't."

She looked up at him with a glare of disbelief in her eyes. "_You're_ hurt? How do you think I felt when I found out about you and-" she stopped herself and took a deep breath. "You know what? Whatever. I'm going back to the party." she started towards the door, this time Finn didn't try to block it. He had connected the dots himself. She then stopped at the door, turning on her heels to face him one more time. Her eyes were growing red, either from the cold air or she was going to cry. "Look..Geff doesn't know about us - what we were. Only that we're close..so..don't bring anything up okay?"

"Okay.." he nodded. "I won't."

She gave him the worlds smallest smile then turned around to leave, joining the rest of the party in the living room. Finn stayed out to think. Rey however, might've been thinking too much. Her mind was spinning, why'd she think showing up to the party was a good idea. She knew Rumi was going to be there, so she brought Geff but clearly Finn wasn't ready to find out about him. Though he would probably never be ready in all honesty. But this wasn't a good way to start the year. She entered the now crowded living room and plopped herself on the bean bag chair, letting her body sink into it and nearly consume her. Geff joined her, handing her a beer. He was a good guy, not perfect but good enough. He was no Finn. She missed Finn, and hoped it didn't show. 

That whole argument they just had made her feel very sick, she didn't like arguing with Finn out of anger. It would make things too emotional, bring tears. She didn't want to cry, there was no reason to. Nobody said anything, but it always came back to that one thought. It hurt her so much knowing that the heart she once had was with someone else. Someone..different. Rumi. When she found out about Rumi, it wasn't through a fancy introduction, she caught them kissing on the dance floor at a club. Rey wasn't with Finn anymore so she shouldn't have been phased. But it ached, it hurt so much she thought she was going to die. The whole situation was much worse than the break up itself. Knowing that he would be off with someone else, who he could potentially start a future with wasn't great. Who knew heart break could be so severe?

Any person would think she'd be mostly over it by now, Finn was happy so she should be too because him being happy is better than him being upset. But she was being selfish, she wanted Finn back. She knew deep down that he wanted her back too, but then he went and got a girlfriend. Who knew if those deep down feelings were meant for her anyway? She took a sip of her beer and watched everyone prepare for the countdown. 11:58. Soon it would be a new year. A fresh start, a clean slate. Maybe her and Finn could start the year off with an apology, that's good vibes to bring in. Good vibes, good vibes. She told herself. It was hard to produce something positive after an argument, it wasn't a heated one but she was real upset and downed four beers because of it. She just wanted to forget about it with intoxication.

Geff sat down on the floor next to her and leaned into her crossing his arms over his legs. "So..you didn't tell me you and Finn were a thing?" He brought up to her shock, her heart began to race. How did he find out about that? "Don't worry, I'm not mad. But..you told me he was like a 'big brother' to you?"

She sighed, it seemed like everyone was asking her the same questions. "I didn't want any drama. Sorry..I should've told you the truth."

"Well I know now, that's all that matters." He smiled. Everyone began to get ready, the time being 11:59 now. He'd grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "You trying to get that midnight kiss?"

No. was her answer. But then she saw Finn come back, Rumi threw herself in his arms and Rey knew for sure they weren't going to get that midnight kiss. Despite her nausea and twirling stomach, she was gonna kiss Geff because he was her boyfriend anyway. She hoped she wouldn't vomit on him and embarrass herself in front of everyone. 

"Here it comes! 10..9...8!" 

Finn watched as Rey dropped her arms on Geff shoulders and gazed at him adoringly, he couldn't believe what she was doing. She had no right to look at any guy who wasn't him like that. It made him sick.

"7..6!"

Rumi grabbed his face to make him look at her. "Hey look at me." His eyes dropped down to her. She was smiling at him. "You're here with me remember?" 

"Yes how could I forget?" He wrapped his hands around her back smiling down at her. 

"Let's start the year off right." She smiled. "Year two of being together." She said putting up two fingers.

"5..4..3!" The countdown was getting closer, and the tension grew intense.

Rey looked at Finn as he moved side to side with Rumi. Dancing happily. She took a deep breath trying not to give them all her attention. She looked at Geff who was smiling at her, she smiled back with no emotion and prepared herself.

"2.." she looked at Finn again, his and Rumi's foreheads were touching. He was saying something and it made her giggle. "..1!"

They all kissed as others popped open bottles of champagne. The kiss between Finn and Rumi wasn't long but that doesn't mean it wasn't meaningful. Rey however went in with Geff, kissing him passionately. Like she was putting all her envy into it. He dipped her leaning into the kiss. It was full of heat but would make anyone around them uncomfortable. When they released Geff was ready to find a room, and Rey was looking for Finn. He and Rumi had disappeared in the moment. They were out on the patio, spraying champagne on each other. Having the time of their lives. Poe opened up a bottle and chased Finn around the pool where he jumped in as his only resort. Rumi hopped into, fully clothed then Poe joined them splashing each other. The water was freezing cold but they were having so much fun it didn't matter.

Finn picked up Rumi from the water and threw her back in as she screamed. He laughed at her but he didn't notice Poe swimming under him between his legs. He swam up lifting Finn over his shoulders then slapped him on his back in revenge. Soon enough, everyone else came outside to join them. The ones who were bold to swim in the same clothes. Rey was one of them, the cold water sobered her up and she was ready to be less..envious about the situation. But her being there just reminded Finn about the whole thing. Seeing her happy just made him think of the times he made her smile. They played chicken with Rumi against Rey, Rumi won and celebrated by hugging Finn in the water. A casual reaction to something good, but it just made Rey sour. Not about losing the fight but about losing, something else - someone else.

When the party was coming to an end and everyone was leaving, the fun didn't end between the four. They were still drinking and partying, just inside. They sat down on the couch in their towels watching a movie with the lights off. Rey was sitting next to Finn, and on instinct her fingers brushed against his trying to hold his hand. In that small moment she forgot they weren't together anymore. Quickly she moved her hand away just as he turned his head to look at her, his girlfriends head resting on his opposite shoulder.

"Sorry." she apologized silently, she turned her attention back to the film. It was a habit that she had gotten used to, it's been a while since they've actually sat that close to each other. 

Just then Geff returned to the room from the bathroom. "Alright Rey, you ready to leave?" 

"Wha?" she blurted out of surprise. "We're leaving? I mean - yeah, I'm ready to leave.." she stood up glancing at Finn for a split second, Rumi being asleep on his shoulder. Finn lightly shrugged her off and stood to hug Rey goodbye on the way out. She grew excited as he walk to her and wrapped his arms around her in a short tight hug. Her hair was still kind of wet from the pool earlier but he didn't mind, he just enjoyed being in her grasp. It was almost like an apology, but it wasn't formal enough for him of course. They released from the hug still holding each other.

"I'm sorry for prodding you earlier, I was just in shock and didn't know how to deal with it." He said.

"I know." She nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you, I should've..you had a right. We're friends and I shouldn't think of you as an ex." 

His head tilted. "You think of me as an ex?"

"Well..that's what you are."

"Yeah but..I don't see you as an ex, i can't even imagine you as an ex." 

"Thats what I am, your ex. Your _previous_ girlfriend." She informed.

"No, lets not label it okay? I don't like that word for you." He pulled her hips closer to his, despite the subject of their conversation, it was like they never broke up.

"Uh Rey?" Another voice said out of nowhere, interrupting them. They looked over to see Geff waiting impatiently in the hall. They looked down not noticing they were practically glued together. Quickly they let go of each other and Rey went off with her boyfriend.

"Tell Poe goodbye for me?"

"You got it." He winked snapping his fingers at her as she turned the hallway corner. He went back inside and shut the door behind him. He looked at his girlfriend and his friend both fast asleep on the couches. It didn't seem like he was going home tonight, so he tucked Rumi in and went to sleep in the guest room. He didn't want to disrupt anyone, they seemed comfortable in their positions.

Lying in bed, he thought about Rey. The night was definitely a roller coaster of overwhelming emotions. From anger to sorrow to happiness to..so much more. He didn't like seeing Rey with another man, but she didn't like to see him with Rumi either. After what she said before going back to the party, she still seemed a little heartbroken. Like he wasn't, he didn't want them to break up and neither did she. It was something that just kind of happened in a blank time period. There was no fight, no issue. It just happened and it affected everyone.


	2. Miss Ya Wish I Could Kiss Ya

So the New Year was great. Months in and everyone was having a good time at work, with relationships, etc. Finn didn't see Rey much, he was too busy as usual. But she was busy too, now with Geff and all. Sometimes they'd text but it never got past the 'what ya doin.' That didn't mean they didn't think about each other, in fact they didn't leave each other's minds. Though it seemed like they only cared about what was in front of them, they missed each other dearly. That's the reason they won't dare to see each other, it was too much and after the New Years party they knew it'd just be weird. But what they didn't realize was that they were risking their friendship. Their distance and lack of socializing wasn't helping them get anywhere, it only made things worse. 

The only person who kept them together was Poe and that was only when he planned an event. Which was rare. So if this thing had to work out, fate would have to intervene. 

It was four months into the new year. Finn was off but Rumi wasn't, so he decided to go around town and hang out. He didn't do anything too big because he'd want to do it with Rumi. As he strolled around town he found himself caught in the middle of a block party. He was a party animal so he didn't leave, he ate and danced and had a grand old time.

So did Rey, who was at that same party by herself. They didn't notice each other at first. Rey was downing drinks like she hasn't had one in years while Finn was dancing the night away. Soon she went to dance, stumbling and wobbling she bumped right into him nearly falling. But he caught her and was just as surprised to see her as she was. 

"Rey? What're you doing here?" He asked shouting over the loud music.

"I'm partying duh!" She shouted back sticking the straw of her martini in her mouth. "Why're you here where's Rumi?" She looked around for the girl that never left his side and found no sight of her.

"At work, I'm here by myself.." he admitted as bad news, but to Rey this was good. 

"So.." she placed her drink down at the table next to them and placed her hands on his chest running them up to his shoulders. He grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't try anything, she was clearly drunk and not conscious of what she was doing. "you're missing a dance partner is what I'm hearing?"

"Well I have been dancing alone since I got here..I guess I am missing one." He smiled. "How about you where's yours?" 

"He's with his family in Australia, visiting." She admitted. The song changed and everyone in the block reacted, as well as Finn and Rey. The song just so happened to be the one that they loved to dance to at parties when they were together. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the speakers with her arms up in excitement. She turned around and swished her hips while grabbing his other hand. Together they danced happily with wide grins. It was fun and they both really had a good time, they kept getting this weird electric feeling though. They weren't sure what that was about. Though in the back of both of their minds, they knew. 

It was when Rey started to get a little handsy with him he realized she was too drunk to be out. Her hands explored his chest as he pulled them away by her wrist. It wasn't genuine, it wasn't real. Though he knew people told the truth when they were intoxicated, he didn't want to accept it. She was with someone and so was he, there was no accepting. He decided to take her home, he didn't trust cabs. She didn't live too far anyway.

"You don't have to- take me home Finn..I can..take care of MYSELF!" She stuttered arguing with him as he held her hand leading her out of the party.

"Yes, I know you can sweetie." He said mostly ignoring the nonsense coming out of her mouth. It wasn't his first time encountering a drunk Rey, he had seen her in all her intoxicated glory. Every stage, at the moment she was near passing out, this was the part where she would try to fight with him.

"You're always trying to..to help. Like I need a mans help..like I need YOUR help!"

He was practically pulling the woman. "Mm-hm. Yes, you don't need my help." 

She reaches the physical stage, her free hand began to continue to hit him in the back lightly. Doing little to no damage. "Let me go please! Please as cheese! I have to..to..." she sighed then continued to hit him as he pulled her down the block. "Fiiiinnnn!" She groaned, then sighed. "I'm tired..will you carry me?" 

He chuckled. "No, I'm not gonna carry you."

"Please, prettily please? My feet hurt from dancing my panties off."

"Okay - what? Why would you tell me that?" 

"Because I can tell you annyyyythinnng." She admitted leaning all her body weight onto his back. "I looOoooOoooOooveeee yoouuuuuUuuu." She sang hugging him tightly. 

"Let go of me Rey." He laughed removing her arms off his neck. Her slurring of ridiculousness continued for a few more blocks until they finally reached Finns car where he stuffed her in the backseat. She giggled rolling in the seat, making him question just how much she had to drink tonight and if she'd be throwing up anytime soon.

He got into the drivers seat, started the car, and headed down the road to her house. Rey lay there in the back seat, staring up at the ceiling, humming a little tune. Finn smiled, it reminded him of the times he'd hear her singing around the house and he'd join in and they'd do a whole concert with choreography for their pup Cocoa. Their child, named after the mixed shades of brown on her curly poodle fur. She's now in Rey's full custody, although Rey does send Finn a photo of her so he could see how she's doing from time to time. But he hasn't seen her physically yet. He's been too busy to visit.

"Raise the volume!" Rey shouted from the backseat. "I love this song!" 

Finn smiled and did as told, twisting the knob to raise the volume. The song being _Livin' On A Prayer_ by Bon Jovi. He could hear her in the back singing to herself. He knew what stage she was in now, he calls it 'the party's over:' it's when she has almost reached her breaking point and begins to calm down about everything. She usually either passes out or vomits profusely somewhere. He was hoping it was the first part. He checked the rear view mirror to see her shaking her head to the song, she was keeping herself away it seemed.

When they arrived to her house, Finn parked in her driveway and got out the car to drag her to her doorstep. Mindlessly, Rey searched for her let's in her pockets with heavy eyelids not even looking in the direction her hands were going. It was an awful sight and he would make fun of her for it later. Finally she took out the keys and threw them on the floor. Finn sighed and bent to pick it up. Although she had her moments sometimes, drunk Rey was not his favorite. He retrieved the keys from the ground and unlocked her door to be greeted by Cocoa. Who stood on two feet at his sight. He was just as excited to see her too. But first he'd have to deal with Rey. 

Finn pulled the drunk into the house shutting the door behind them. He walked her to the living room and sat her on the couch where she began to strip off her clothes. He didn't notice right away, due to his full attention being on Cocoa, but it wasn't something g he wanted to see when he did.

"Woah woah Rey, what're you doing?!"

Her arms that were once in the air taking off her shirt, fell down to her knees as she looked at him like he was stupid. "What does it look like? Can I _not_ undress..in my own home?" 

"You can it's just..you could've told me so I could get out."

"Ugh." She scoffed taking off her shirt and pants. "Please it's not nothing you haven't seen before." She sat there in her undergarments staring down at the pup trying to get his attention. "She misses you you know? There's this..photo of us right here." She picked up the small frame on the stand beside the couch and showed it to him. It was a picture of the two of them wearing sunglasses smiling brightly at the camera. "Every time she sees it she gets excited and runs to the door waiting for you and now..when you leave..she's gonna follow you right to that door and wait again." 

Finn sighed, he was flattered and pitiful for his pup. He didn't know she kissed him as much as she did and now he felt bad for not visiting more often. "Aw..I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you wait." He scratched the mini poodles fur and she licked at his face causing him to laugh joyfully. Rey smiled at him before reaching behind her back to unhook her bra.

"Rey stop!" He held his hands over his eyes. "Oh my god - alright I'm leaving okay?" He saw her bra drop a few feet in front of him, it was nice to know she was still comfortable in his company or maybe she's just too drunk to acknowledge what she's doing. If she wasn't, he knew she'd have regrets in the morning. He started towards the front door where they came in.

"Wait!" The word stopped him in his tracks and he found himself turning back around to look at her. "Come back.." she muttered nearly begging. As much as he tried to leave, he found his body going towards her instead of the front door. All of his thoughts reminding him that she was drunk and he had a girlfriend. He sat down next to her waiting for her to say something. "I miss you Finn..day and night." She admitted almost seeming ashamed with herself.

"Yeah..I do too - sometimes."

"Sometimes I'll be here with Geff and it's just - the vibe is all wrong. There's not excitement, there's no joy. It's just..us, living in a space. With you..I was happy, and - we were _good_. No, we were _extraordinary_, I mean our sex was just - powerful-"

"I get it, you miss us." He interrupted before he could be reminded anymore of their intimate past they couldn't relive.

"Yeah.." she looked at him with all seriousness. "Don't you?" 

Yes. Was the short answer. The long answer was: "Of course I miss us Rey, but nothing could chance the fact that we broke up. We'll just have to make new memories as friends now, that shouldn't be hard right?"

By the frown on her face, he knew she didn't like his response. But he didn't either, he hated friend-zoning her, especially because those feelings he had for her weren't gone. He loved her and nothing could change that, not even Rumi. She sighed in a way that sounded like she was about to cry and looked beside her. "You're right Finn, I guess we'll just have to make new memories." She said running her hand over the the fabric of the couch. 

He was glad she's understood. "Rey..be honest..are you happy with Geff?" 

Her eyes returned to his searching to see if he was kidding. But he wasn't. So she would answer honestly without looking him in the eyes. "I was happier with you." She shrugged. "Are you happy with Rumi?" 

"Honestly..I'd have to say the same. Things are different, none of it feels-"

"Real." She interrupted finishing his sentence for him. 

He nodded his head. "..yeah..that." 

Rey had a question, why were they with other people if they wanted to be together? She wasn't going to ask him, because she knew he was thinking the same. Yet the answer was a blur. They broke up, sure but they were expecting to get back together some time soon. Eventually, right? If Finn didn't suddenly decide to date Rumi- then she remembered. That night when she first saw them together, they were dancing and then, out of nowhere, Rumi's lips were on Finns. Rey stormed off in anger questioning if he ever had feelings for her. It was a quick move on. But he chased after her, then they got into a huge argument kind of similar to the one they had when Finn found out about Geff.

"Rey!" He called out chasing her around the club corridors.

She wiped a tear off her cheek as she charged through the front doors, swinging them both open as she marched onto the sidewalk. "I don't want to talk to you right now." 

The doors nearly shut on him. "Wait, just talk to me please?" 

She stopped to his surprise and spun to look at him. "What do you have to say? Hm?" She pushed shrugging her shoulders intently. "I'm not upset, we broke up and you could be with who you want."

"I didn't kiss her Rey, she kissed me. There's nothing going on."

She shook her head. "Finn, I'm fine. If you want to date Rumi then go ahead, I'm not trying to mess it up for you. You've moved on..I get it. I just..I wasn't ready to see that.." She was being strong in front of him, but when she had gone home that night, she had gone into a funk for days. Lying in her bed heartbroken, she had never felt so..weak. She knew she loved Finn, but she supposed you never _really_ know until you don't have them anymore.

Now there they were, sitting on her couch. Hearts in the hands of other people, at least, that's what they think. Finn looked at Rey, who was look at Cocoa lying on the floor, he gazed at her and her features. From her freckles to the natural blush in her cheeks, her beautifully long eyelashes and haze brown eyes, her pink lips. Then her eyes drifted up and locked with his, the natural punk in her cheeks had grown more red by the minute. He wanted to kiss her, he wish he could. He missed those soft lips on his. He didn't notice, but she was leaning in and then so was he. His mind was telling him no, but his body, his body was telling him yes. He cursed himself out as they crept closer and closer until their lips were brushing against each other. They could feel each other's breath on their faces as their lips brushed some more. Both trying to kiss and not kiss at the same time. The closer they got, the harder it was to control their urges. Rey was literally there in front of him, half naked and he couldn't touch her without regrets. Before anything else could happen, he moved away. 

"I gotta go." He said getting up, he was feeling too many emotions to stay in the same room with her. He was confused and needed to figure things out.

"Before you go, can you get me a blanket from upstairs?"

"You want me to go upstairs? To grab a blanket for you? Why don't you just go to sleep upstairs?" 

"Ugh fine." She pushed herself off the couch and dragged her feet towards the stairs. "Whatever I'll just do it myself!" She yelled as she went up.

"Goodbye Rey!" he heard her slam the door as a response. She could be such a cranky person when she's drunk. It was funny and used to be hot..when they were together. Anyway, Finn turned towards the front door once again to see a familiar face entering the house. It was Geff. He was looking at Finn oddly as he shut the door, wondering what he was doing there and searching for an explanation in his expression. However Finn didn't look guilty, only surprised - which could be used against him. "Geff..hey I thought you were visiting family?" 

"I was..now I'm back. What're you doing here?" He asked suspiciously as he placed down his keys on the table.

"I saw Rey at a party and dropped her off here, she was a little too tipsy and I don't really trust cab drivers."

"Oh..okay." He nodded slowly still not sure how he feels about Finn being in the house alone with her. 

Finn nodded awkwardly in the silence. "How was Australia?" 

"It was fantastic, I've got to see my family and visit my old town. It was really good, wish I could stay longer though. A week isn't enough."

Silence again. Meanwhile Rey was upstairs peaking through her room door to hear the conversation. Her body felt weird and she didn't really know where she was but knew it was home. She heard two men and wasn't particularly sure about what was going on. But it seemed awkward, and they both needed saving. So she opened her door and ran downstairs to see Geff, her boyfriend from Australia. 

"Geeeffffffff!" She greeted with open arms, throwing herself on him. "You're back baby, I missed you." 

That Justin made Finn feel even more awkward. Geff noticed and moved her away from him just a little bit. "Yeah, I'm back and you're drunk."

"Yup." She nodded with her eyes closed. "Finn and I partied _hard_ tonight."

The men's eyes grew wide at her confession and Finn had to explain himself yet again. "Not like that - that's not what she meant I would never. What happened was..we danced to some music and ate a little, but she was already drunk when I saw her." Finn didn't know why he was explaining himself to Geff or anyone for that matter, all he had to say was that they didn't party hard. He had to get out of there before drunk Rey said anything else.

"I'm gonna go.."

"Yeah, good idea mate." Geff said pulling his girlfriend out of Finns sight. "Thanks for bringing my girl back safe."

"Yeah it's, you know, no problem." He brushed. "Bye."

As he stepped outside and back to his car he looked back at her house. If you had asked him if he could see himself walking out of a house without Rey who was with some other guy inside, he'd say you were crazy because him and Rey would never break up. He's head over heels for that woman, as she is him. So he stood there on her lawn for the longest time staring at her door, waiting for her to come out and invite him in with that big bright smile of hers. He'd approach her after a brief moment and kiss her so lovingly. Then maybe Cocoa would bark or attempt to jump on them. They'd smile and all go inside and watch a movie together like a family. Finn missed that. He was startled by a buzz in his pocket, Rumi was calling. He picked up the phone and headed to his car.

Just then, Rey looked out the window to see if he was still there. A part of her wanting him to knock on her door and come inside, maybe spend the night. She imagined how the night would go if their lips were just a few centimeters closer and how far it would go after. She totally forgot about her boyfriend. Well, a girl can dream. 


	3. A Wedding To Crash

On this day, a mutual friend of Rey and Finn was getting married and they were both invited to the wedding with, of course, a plus one. Obviously they were bringing their significant others, tonight would be a very interesting night. Rey didn't think it'd be weird at all, she was very excited to go to a wedding because it helped her get a picture of what her wedding might look like. Geff wasn't on the same page, he wasn't looking to marry anytime soon and she was okay with that. Love shouldn't be rushed. Still, she ran around her house looking for jewelry and perfume to bury herself in after spending almost two hours on her hair which was a braided bun. She put on her earrings while Geff sprayed the perfume on her, she wasn't a fan of his outfit very much but he could wear what he wants. Then she slipped on her shoes, and they were ready to leave. Acting like she was the bride. At this time, with the distraction of appearance, Finn was far from her thoughts.

As Rey wasn't even thought of with how Finn was preparing for the wedding. Him and Rumi were already late and Rumi was giving him shit for that because she's been ready. They bickered back and forth while she tied his tie, then he complained that he wanted a bow tie and not a tie tie which just made her even more frustrated. The bickering continued until the bow tie was finally made, it was crooked but he wasn't going to ask her for anything else. She went to go wait and the car while he stayed inside to go over his looks and make sure he looked good. Readying himself as if he was the groom, he sprayed himself with cologne and put a fifth layer of deodorant on before joining Rumi in the car to go. 

When they finally got to the wedding, people were still arriving. Rey has gotten there just fifteen minutes earlier and was looking to say hello to the bride who was unavailable for obvious reasons. Finn parked his car and helped Rumi out like a gentlemen, except she was still mad at him for making them late. Even if they weren't exactly late. He left her alone to blow off some steam and went to say hello to the guest. But before he could, a woman came out claiming that the ceremony would begin in just a few minutes and that everyone should find their seats. There went his plans. He waited for his girlfriend so they could sit together. Geff was sitting on the other aisle all the way at the end of the bench, Rey joined him not even seeing who was on the other side of the room.

She knew that Finn was familiar with the bride and groom but he didn't really cross her mind. Neither did she. But since Rumi wasn't speaking, and Geff was on his phone, they were forced to look around while everyone settled in. That's when they locked eyes. In an excitement at seeing each other they waved and complimented each other's looks. Rey got up and snuck over to him without Geff noticing. "Hey!"

"Hello!" They hugged enjoying the smell of each other's cologne and perfume.

"Hey Rumi, you look beautiful!" Rey said to her and she smiled back in response.

"She's a little cranky cause we were 'late.'" He quoted. "You here with Geff?"

"Yeah, we're sitting on the other side." She admitted, gesturing to her boyfriend who was too far to see. There wasn't much going on there. He understood why she decided to come over to talk to him, or maybe he didn't. They still never spoke about that night with the lips, Rey did that thing where she pretended she couldn't remember. But she wasn't _that_ drunk. However it didn't ruin things between them, nothing was awkward. Or maybe it was and neither one of them noticed. Everything was just strange. 

The piano began to play the famous 'Here Comes The Bride' signaling for everyone to take go where they should be. But Rey decided to stay with Finn. It's not like Geff would mind, he didn't really want to go to the wedding. She's rather be with someone she knows is going to have a good time. She's never been to a wedding with Finn before and always wanted to go to one with him. But she didn't think they'd be separated by the time they'd get invited to one. Out came the bride and Rey grabbed Finns arm in excitement and squeezed at how stunning she looked in that white dress. It was beautiful, just astonishing. Finn looked at her and smiled, adoring her reaction. 

Everyone watched the bride go down the aisle to meet her groom before taking their seats for the ceremony. Rey looked at Finn as the priest began reading the vows. She always imagined getting married one day, to him specifically and even though they're apart she still could see it happening; so vivid and clear. Finn would cry when he'd see her, she knows he would. He's a sucker for moments like that. She would cry too, just from seeing him tear up. They'd say their promises, and swear from their hearts. It would be official, they would legally be each other's forever and they didn't want more than that. Then they'd kiss, one kiss that takes them back to their first kiss. The kiss that started it all for their first chapter, and the kiss that started it all for their next. But somehow all those dreams were down the drain. Yet the two still have hope of that changing, someone just had to make a move. 

"You may now, kiss the bride." Said the priest and the groom did and the action was made. Rey clutched her chest at the heartwarming moment not noticing what she was doing with her other hand. It was squeezing at Finns thigh and she didn't realize until he moved it off his leg, but didn't move his hand away from hers after. To her it didn't seem like he noticed, or maybe he was pretending not to notice. She never knew with him.

The ceremony was over, but the wedding was just beginning. The people cleared out of the church to travel to the wedding venue, Rey had to return back to Geff for he was looking for her for the entire ceremony. Finn on the other hand, was finally forgiven by Rumi and they were acting like a happy couple once again. Something his ex didn't like to see. However she herself was busy with her boyfriend as well. They didn't get to talk much after the ceremony and that wasn't really cool. Occasionally they would lock eyes on either side of the room and smile, it was weird. Like they were strangers exchanging sweet looks at one another but too afraid to approach.

From what it looked like, Rey was having a few drinks and Finn knew what happened when she was drunk. They nearly kissed and who knows what after that. They had to stay away from each other when the other was drunk. However Finn forgot about that, because he was drinking himself. Nobody ever thought that their drinking would be a problem. It wasn't expected nor suspected, yet it should've been. Because what happened next, wasn't able to be stopped. They were out of control. Starting with Finn, he was delirious, at first he was dancing with Rumi having a grand time. Then he was doing too much trying to grab anyone who weren't dancing and pull the to the dance floor against their wills. It was fun at first but then people began to get genuinely annoyed. Then there was Rey, who was having a drinking contest with Geff and the best man. Spoiler alert, she won but also got the sickest. But she wasn't done there. That's when her and Finn let up. The buffet. 

Just as the song _Careless Whisper_ possessed the speakers, their eyes had met on either side of the table. Food around their mouths and in their teeth, it wasn't a pretty sight. They scooted closer together as the saxophone took over, ringing in their ears Finn passed her a chicken leg that he had already bitten. She took a bite without hesitation, not taking her eyes off him. Their was just a lot of sexual chemistry there. Rey took a napkin from next to her and wiped the barbecue sauce off her face than off his. They smiled at each other, then giggled like children. 

"I love you." Finn confessed with all seriousness.

The smile wiped off her face at his words. "I love you too." She said back, meaning it just as much as him. Tears began to fill their eyes and run down their faces as they began to cry. "I love you so much!" She weeped.

Finn nodded. "I love you more much!"

They were like that for a while, saying how much they love each other. Their cry's- weeps, were loud. It was heard over the music as they loudly sobbed into each other's shoulders the same three words over and over until they were pulled away by their dates. 

That just wasn't the end of it. When the bride and groom were giving their speeches about how grateful they were for finding each other and how their life is finally changing for the better. Finn, and Rey who was on the other side of the room, both suffered from a grave stomachache. Between all the food and the alcohol, they wouldn't have enough time to run to the bathroom. Rey didn't even try, she slouched in her chair groaning in pain. Then, with no warning, she puked in the person next to her. Geff, who might've overreacted about the whole thing before running to the men's room to clean up. Seeing Rey projectile brought up all the food he ate from earlier. Finn was able to get up and run before vomiting on the floor. Silence, complete silence. Everyone sat there staring at the two in shock as they whined and cried like children. 

A chair squeaked against the floor as an embarrassed Rumi rose from her chair and pulled her boyfriend out of the room to curse him out. She closed the door behind them and stared at him angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She berated looking at him with crazy eyes. "This is a wedding not some club, you need to control yourself you've been acting up all night!" 

Finn didn't take in a word she said. He was still very intoxicated and she noticed that. She sighed and shook her head.

"What has gotten into you Finn? This isn't like you. You never drink this much." There was still no response and she suddenly frowned. "I hope this isn't about Rey." She muttered, that seemed to trigger Finn.

"I love Rey, why is that SUCH a problem Ruuummii?!" he antagonized, slurring over his words. She was appalled by his tone and took a step back. His loudness was heard on the other side of the doors, allowing people to listen in. "I can love! I love you, I love Rey, I love cats and I love dogs! I love everything! Stop bringing Rey into everything!"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't chasing after her all the time." She mumbled under her breath.

Now it was his turn to be taken back. "Wait what?" 

"Nothing, you know what? I'm not gonna argue with a drunk person right now just keep your mouth shut until we get home." 

"Well _excuse_ me miss, but you don't look like my mother. So you stop acting like her, I'm my own person I can take care of myself..and if I don't want to shut my mouth..I'm not gonna!" 

She sighed shifting her weight. It was like talking to a wall. "Finn-"

"No! I'm..if you can't be nice to me then you can leave me, this is it. Me and you are done!" He declared slipping on his words.

"UGH!" Rumi groaned in frustration, she had never seen him like this ever and it didn't take long for her to acknowledge her dislike to it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom in the hall. Not wanting to deal with him like this any longer, she needed to hear the Finn with sense to know for sure how he was truly feeling because it seemed like he wanted Rey. 

"WHERE are you taking me?" 

"You'll find out, I'm gonna sober you up."

While those two were bickering, everyone in the party room had still been distraught to silence by the horrors they have seen and the argument they had heard. Rey may have been drunk, but she wasn't deaf. She could've sworn she hear Finn shout that he loved her. Now the intoxicated side of her was saying that he was madly in love with her and wanted her back, the logical side wasn't really available. The most it told her was that he was making a statement and just saying things. But she didn't listen to that side, she only heard that Finn loved her and she was going to try to get him back. Not try, do. If he loved her there was no doubt that he'd decline her. An excitement grew at her fingertips and spread throughout her body as she wiped a napkin on her tongue to get the taste of projected leftovers out of her tastebuds.

That's when Geff came back, his face in frustration as he tried to wipe his pants. Rey figured this was where things would stop between them, especially with his approach to her. She was expecting him to curse her out in front of everyone, but he didn't. He bent on one knee and grabbed her hand. For a second her heart jumped as she though he was going to propose, though he had already spoken to her when they first met. He wasn't looking for marriage. 

"Rey, come on you're not feeling good. You've had enough partying for the night, I'll take you home." He suggested, she appreciated the gesture but didn't feel like riding in a car. She would be walking home tonight. 

"No thank you, but thank you." She smiled through heavy eyelids holding his hand. "I'll text you." She assured.

"Okay..see you later." He kissed her forehead than waved goodbye to everyone who was just watching them at this point, they practically took over the entire party with their impetuous actions. She watched him exit the room, as did everyone else, then all eyes were back on her. The undivided attention made her nervous and she couldn't bare to sit and take it in anymore. So she got up and went to look for Finn and Rumi. Finn mostly. They needed to talk, because she missed him a lot. Especially now. She needed his comfort after releasing all those chunks of food from her. But when she opened the main doors she saw Finn leaving the bathroom wiping his wet face with a paper towel. She almost smiled seeing him.

"Finn!" Rey walked up to him. "Hi."

He looked at her, water dripping from his chin and soaked up in his eyebrows. "Oh hey Rey." He greeted not having the appropriate attitude to speak to her. Something was bothering him.

"Is..everything okay?" 

He shook his head. "..no." He answered. It made her wonder what happened between him and Rumi, the last thing she heard was him breaking up with her. 

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked. 

Once again, he shook his head and answered: "No. I'm just gonna go home."

"Oh I can help-"

"No Rey" he stopped her. "..I think you've done enough." 

She didn't understand and followed him towards the exit. "What? What are you speaking about Finn?" She asked, ignoring the fact that he looked like a sploch from her lack of vision. Her expression becoming sour at the sudden accusation. "What did _I_ do?" 

"What _didn't_ you do Rey?" He blurted cold and sharply. "I'm sorry..look can you just - I need some time to myself."

She wasn't going to let him go, not with the alcohol in her veins. "What did she break up with you or something? Is that why you're taking it out on me? Huh?" He ignored her and kept his way outside where she continued to follow him all the way to his car. "Finn! I'm not done dumb-dumb! Isn't this a good thing? Didn't you want to be with me anyway?" 

He stopped and looked at her questioning if she had just said that. "Are you serious right now?!"

That wasn't what she was expecting, her expression went soft. "...I-isn't that what you wanted? For us to get together again?" 

"Rey..we broke up, that was our decision and it was our decision to meet other people. _You_ have Geff, _I_ have Rumi." So they didn't break up, then what was upsetting him? "And I like Rumi I do and even if..I might still have feelings for you. We _have_ to move on." 

There were tears in Rey's eyes as her heart began to sank. Hearing him say that was hard, it was like he punched a whole fight in her chest. It made her physically sick to her stomach because it made her question if anything they had was as real as she thought it was. Or if there was something missing. She closed her eyes letting the tears fall to show him just how hurt she was. "I did move on, _you're_ the one shouting how much you love me to everyone!" 

"BECAUSE I DO LOVE YOU REY!" He hollered scaring her. Her head lowered, the news was great but what was disappointing was the fact that he didn't do anything about it. He exhaled deeply and rubbed at his forehead from left to right in frustration.

She still had one question. "If you love me so much why didn't you come back to me?" She asked softly, looking back up at him.

He sighed pulling the car keys out of his pocket. "You know why Rey...it was too late. Anyway we _had_ our time together and thats all we can hold onto now." He unlocked his doors and opened the door to the drivers seat. 

"Is that what you want Finn? To just have the memories? What about that night?"

"What night?" Now he was annoyed, his chest elevating into a silent sigh as he clutched the keys in his fist. Rey knew that he knew what she was talking about, and she knew once she said something he would just push it away. So she wouldn't say anything, instead she backed away.

"Forget it." She brushed shaking her head, she turned around to return back to the wedding. "It was nothing and it meant nothing." She stormed towards the building angrily as Finn got into his car to leave. But as soon as she stepped on the sidewalk, her vision went whoozy and the previous nausea had returned back to her. The world spun around her and she collapsed to the ground. She looked back around as he started the car beginning to steer away and reached her hand out toward him. "FINN!" She screamed and he stomped on the breaks seeing her on the floor calling to him before falling unconscious. Finn quickly ran out of the car to assist her screaming for help.

* * *

Finn sat there in front of his unconscious ex girlfriend, he's been waiting for her to wake for half an hour now. He should've been home, but Rumi didn't want to see him anyway. He knew that they were going to have a serious talk about their relationship when he gets home. He just wasn't ready for that, right now he was thinking about Rey. She had a hot wet rag over her head as she lay there on the sofa. The party was shut down early because of them, and the bride was pacing back to forth rambling about how they ruined everything and how she was never going to invite them to anything ever again. But that's all he heard because Rey started to twitch. Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and he gasped with relief to see them again.

"Rey, thank god!" He said moving into her vision. 

Her weak eyes scanned the room trying to recognize where she was. "What happened?" She asked softly.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that, if he should tell her what _happened_ or what happened. What _happened_ was they were arguing and then what happened after that was she passed out. But she didn't need to know the full story. "Well..you passed out." 

She sat up curiously. "I did? How much did I have to drink?" 

"A lot..we both kind of..went a little crazy tonight."

He could tell she didn't understand what he meant, but her eyes looked to the angry bride pacing the room. Then she was hit with an overwhelming amount of disappointment in herself and when she looked down she notice her dress was stained completely with all sorts of stuff. "Finn what did we do?" 

"It's better if I don't tell you. Things got really ugly-"

"I'm glass you're awake Rey." Said the bride interrupting him. "So I can speak to you both now. You probably might not remember but I do, and I am incredibly disappointed in the two of you. It's not like you, drunk Rey and drunk Finn would never pull anything off like this!" She ranted with tears falling down her face. "I am..upset, because I thought you guys were my friends. Now if there's anything going on that made you do this, fix it!" She ordered before being pulled away by her mother.

Finn looked at Rey who looked at him embarrassed. He smiled at her but behind the smile was anxiety. There was this strange tension between them that was only established under their intoxication, it was something they needed to talk about sober. This - whatever between them needed to be stopped because it was ruining everything. He raised his eyebrows and stood up. 

"I'm gonna go now, I should've been home hours ago..Tessa said she'll take you home."

Rey was puzzled. "Wait..you're not gonna take me?"

He shook his head with pursed lips while swinging his arms. "I can't, there's something I have to do. But we need to talk, say..tomorrow after work."

Forget puzzled, now she was worried. What did he need to talk about, it didn't sound fun She wondered if it had something to do with her and him being drunk, did they do something? She hoped not, even if she wanted to that didn't make it right. What if something happened, what if Geff broke up with her and she didn't remember? Speaking of, where was he? She nodded her head in agreement trying to pretend she wasn't freaking out on the inside. She really needed to stop drinking. "Okay, yeah I'll see you then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much to drink some might say..


	4. A Conversation

You can't say neither of them were nervous. Finn had rehearsed all day practicing on what he was going to say and imagining different circumstances and how Rey would respond to his words. She was drunk the night of the wedding and didn't remember much from that night unless Geff told her, but she was also drunk the other night at the party. Except she remembered exactly what happened then, he thought about that day and night. They had almost kissed and she was fully aware of it and so was he. They had almost cheated with each other knowing damn well what they were getting themselves into. If he had drank a little more that night who knows how far they'd go. It was fun to think about and wish upon, but the reality was it shouldn't happen. Him and Rey were going to meet at a real discreet place where no one would come looking for them Hooters. It was he last place he could think of so don't judge. 

Rey was nervous, more nervous than Finn maybe because she had no idea what this whole talk was about. She thought their whole friendship was on the line here. Thinking the worst of the worst about what she could have done at that wedding. She hasn't heard from the bride, so she must have done some pretty bad stuff. Geff was still talking to her though, however he had only told her that she vomited and that wasn't enough information to prove she ruined the wedding. There had to be more to it. Maybe there wasn't, the bride could have just been overreacting. But the only people who knew wouldn't tell her anything. Now she had to meet Finn at Hooters for a talk about she still can't figure out what. What if he didn't want to be friends anymore? The last thing she remembered was seeing him across the room sitting at a table with Rumi, beer in hand. Then waking up to Finn saying she passed out and the party was over. There was no other recollection.

Finn was already there when she arrived, sitting at a table nervously shaking his leg and trying to keep his head down. He was still trying to figure out what he was going to say and hoped that Rey wouldn't overreact to any of it. He saw her enter in and smile at him, the smile was fake. He noticed she was just as anxious as him, which meant this wasn't going to go as planned at all. He just hoped it wouldn't end badly like everything has for them this month. 

She walked over and grabbed a seat next to him breathing out all the anxiety in a trembling sigh. "So..what did you want to talk about?" She asked immediately.

His head jerked back. "No hello?" An excuse to stall from getting to the point. 

"I'm too worried for greetings, but hey. What are we doing here?"

"It was a last minute decision, sorry it isn't fancy."

"I'm okay with it, it's just an odd place to bring your ex girlfriend." She said thinking aloud. There was that word again, _ex_. Finn hated it on her so much, she just didn't fit in that category. She was more a friend than anything, a friend he used to date. No further label than that. 

"anyway..I guess I should start talking." He said rubbing his moist hands together. "So..um..last night at the wedding..you were very drunk and so was I. We may have said some things that may have affected the others around us, especially our dates. Rumi is still upset at me for what I said. But you told me something and that really proved to me how you feel."

She scooted her chair closer to the table folding her hands in front of her intrigued and scared. "What did I say?" 

Finns eyes dropped to her folded hands, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her now thinking about it. Because he felt the same way, he did want her back, she wasn't wrong. "Um..well.." he scratched his chin. She didn't say much, it was mostly him admitting things. "You said things about us getting back together and how that's what you thought I wanted. But that's not really why we're here. I wanted to talk to you about the other night. When I dropped you off home. You remember right?" 

Reys eyes squinted in thought as she searched for that specific night in her mind. Then she remembered. She was half naked on the couch and he was right next to her, both of them leaning in for a kiss before he pulled away. She nodded. "I remember."

He nodded his head and bit his bottom lip. "We need to talk about that."

She opened her mouth to speak to explain herself, although he had some explaining to do himself. She wasn't the only one who leaned in. "I-"

"No, do not say you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing." He interrupted knowing exactly what she'd say. It wouldn't be the first time she's used that excuse on him. "If you remember you knew damn well what was happening..and so did I." He said softly. "That's why we're here, because of that night...I'm afraid it might lead to - _other_ things happening in the future."

"Finn..it was an accident, it's not a big deal. We're both mature adults who are smart enough to know wrong from right, it happened once and..it won't happen again." She assured. "And we didn't even do anything."

"Okay but we could've, thats the thing."

"So..are you saying..we shouldn't see each other anymore?" 

"What? No! That's not what I'm saying. I think..I think we need some distance from each other..for a while." 

It was like the wedding all over again and when they broke up too. "What? I-" she stopped herself before this could turn into an argument. "are you sure that's the best idea? Risking our friendship because of one thing?" 

"I just don't want to risk anything else, like my relationship with Rumi and your relationship with Geff."

"Geff and I are fine," she retorted almost criticizing him for thinking her relationship wasn't successful because his wasn't. "and I don't see how not seeing each other is gonna fix anything. It'll make us miss each other more than we do when we're together. I'm sorry that Rumi is jealous."

"But she wouldn't be if there wasn't something obviously wrong. She's not the type to get jealous at nothing. Rey do you see get what I'm trying to explain to you? There's still something between us and it's getting in the way of me and my girlfriend. I don't want that, and the only way to stop it is to..stop seeing each other." 

Rey crossed her arms and sat back disapprovingly shaking her head, she looked off to the side getting a flash of cleavage from a waitress passing by before she looked back at him. "I don't agree. You need to tell Rumi there's nothing to worry about."

"You really think that would work? It didn't even work on you when you saw me and Rumi!"

"This is different."

"How so?" He wondered, prodding her.

"Because _we_ aren't together!" She blurted leaning forward in frustration. She still hated that it was true. "No matter how hard it is seeing you with another woman I wouldn't try to win you back." She sat back in the seat again, crossing her arms once more. "Because knowing you, you'd probably deny all your feelings to stay true to your companion." She muttered loud enough for him to hear. They both knew she wasn't wrong, that's basically what happened in the parking lot last night. There was no denying the truth - even if that's what he was doing. 

"You know what? If that's how you feel, that I can only 'stay true to my companion' and see it as a bad thing, then I guess I should reconsider us being friends at all."

"Reconsider your friends?" She almost laughed. "I'm sorry you can't handle the truth! And you only are because you know deep down that you don't want to be with Rumi, but you're stuck with her and who's decision is that huh? It's yours!" She accused.

"You think I'm stuck with her? I love her Rey. _I_ love her! I'm sorry that you can't see it because you're too blind looking for something else." 

"Finn if you think I'm looking for an opportunity to take you back you're wrong." Even if she did want him back, she wasn't going to chase him. "You can be with Rumi, fucking marry her if you want! But this accusation you're accusing me of is..it's not you." 

He looked her, straight in the eyes. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore Rey, you don't know me." Of course he didn't mean the words coming out of his mouth, he just needed to say something to keep her away. So he didn't have to worry about her and Rumi or any other drama. He just wished he could go back to a similar time where it was just him and Rey. No worries, no problems, just each other. He headed towards the entrance to leave, leaving her there with tears in her eyes. He hated when she cried, he hated it so much. 

"I'm not gonna let you hurt me again Finn!" She shouted from across the room. He stopped and turned to look at her. Her face was red and her lips pushed in before speaking again. "I will not stand here and let you _break_ me into pieces for a second time. So if you don't want to be friends anymore fine. You are one of the most important people in my life and of being separated makes you happy.." she shrugged her shoulders softly sniffling. "than let it be. But I just want to say one thing..fuck you Finn. _Fuck_. _You_." In a flash she lifted up her middle finger and waved it at him aggressively.

Finn knee he was going to be hurt, and he knew Rey was going to be hurt. But this wasn't what he imagined. He turned back around and left Hooters crying because even if he didn't mean what he said, he could tell she did. She meant every word and emphasized it audibly that everyone in the damn place could get the point. It was at that moment, that very moment when he pushed the doors open and walked out of the building, when Rey had become his ex. This was not how the meeting was supposed to be planned.


	5. Moving In or Moving On?

It's been about a well since they've heard from each other and things couldn't be more dreadful. Two years ago, Finn never would've imagined being separated from Rey and if he was he'd assume they'd stay in touch. He didn't think things between them would become so..difficult. They had never argued so much before, not even when they've broken up. This was the ugliest things have gotten between them and the hardest to heal from. Finn wasn't able to concentrate on anything, not even the simplest as to picking what brand of cheese to buy. Rey wasn't wrong, the distance of them being apart had only made them miss each other more. He missed her, and wanted her back more than ever. It hurt to know she was happy with someone else.

"Hey..you okay?" Rumi asked sitting next to him, her hand on his arm, she had just been rambling about them moving in together or something along those lines. He had stopped listening as usual. 

Finn looked at her and pretended to smile. "I'm okay. Just..thinking." 

"About what?" She scooted closer enthusiastically. "Our life together as a newly moved in couple? I know it'll be hard at first, getting used to me being around you so much but I think it could work. Things are getting more serious between us, this is just the next step."

His eyebrows raised at that as he stared at the floor ahead of him. Things are getting serious between them, aren't they? How could he have missed that? Moving in with Rumi would be exceptionally hard. Especially because of the last person he shared an apartment with went so well, doing it with someone else would kind of ruin those memories. Throw them away. The only person Finns ever thought about living with was Rey - or Poe, but mostly Rey. _They_ we're serious, this was..more like a game. Like an experiment to see what happens, he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to move in with Rumi. It just wasn't what he wanted and he'd have to tell her that, if she would listen. 

For Rey it was different, she was perfectly fine. She meant it when she said she wasn't going to let him break her again. He was out of her mind, for the most part. Occasionally she would see things that would remind her of him. Okay not occasionally, more like everyday. There was always something that made her think of him. But she didn't let it bother her. She focused on Geff and everything was fine. Just fine. Her and Geff were always doing something fun together, they were always out. Some people might think she's just trying to distract herself from the truth about Finn but no. She is just having a good time with her boyfriend, making new memories with a man who hasn't broke her heart.

"Hm." Geff hummed motioning his big cloud of candy floss to her. She stared at it blankly before smiling and leaning forward to take a bite. "Good eh?"

"Oh yeah. Real sweet." She's nodded sitting back down giggling.

"So I was thinking," he started and Rey knew right away this was going to be a serious conversation. She watched him twist his body to face her, candy floss still in hand, and his expression going vague. "you and I have been at it for a while now. Why don't we take it to the next level?" 

Her head shook in confusion. "I don't know what you mean." 

"I'm saying.." he scooted closer. "How about you and I..." he trailed off and waited for her to figure it out. But she didn't understand what he was getting at, her brows furrowed at him for reassurance. He sighed and confessed what he was trying to get at. "We should move in together!"

"Move in..together?" She was perplexed at this sudden announcement, the thought had never even crossed her mind. Moving in with anyone right now wasn't something she was planning on doing anytime soon. She needed her space, to think, to relax. It was kind of a shock to her that he would come up with something like that, especially when he wasn't looking for marriage. "Geff..I don't think that's something I'm ready for. Now right now at least."

"Oh no worries, I'm in no rush." He said scooting away a little. "Just an idea."

"Sorry-"

"No, no it's okay. It's fine." He interjected shaking his head, he turned back to his candy floss and hit into it. Silence, painfully awkward silence. It was when it was quiet between them like this, that her thoughts would gravitate toward memories of Finn. Going with the subject, she thought back to the day where they moved in together. It had to be one of the best days of their lives. 

It was a gloomy day, dark and rainy with thunder pounding their ears every seven seconds, that would usually bring people down. But they were so excited that all the furniture was finally moved in, the weather wasn't even noticeable. Together, with hands held, the two ran to the doorstep out of the rain, giggling the day away. Their clothes soaked. The rain cackling onto the roof just above, trying to get to them but failing. Rey grabbed the doorknob to open the door, but stopped before twisting it. She looked at Finn who was watching her with an anticipation for the grand moment. His eyes rose to meet hers when she didn't open it.

"A welcome home kiss?" She asked eagerly smiling with all her teeth and jumping on her toes. Her excitement could not be dialed down.

He nodded his head in agreement and leaned into her as she grinned and bit her lip. She lifted her head to reach his lips into a long soft kiss. Her hands ran up to hold his cheeks as he pulled her closer by her hips. He dipped and kissed her neck as she laughed with the clap of thunder roaring in the sky. Then he settled her back on her feet, planning on finishing when they were out of the stormy weather and into some dry clothes. He allowed her to do the honors and she opened the door. The big red door of their little home. Inside they went to start a new chapter, a new era of their relationship. Closing the door behind them, they let go of any past issues to make room for this new beginning. 

Finn stared at the big red door of his old home, after the break up they had both loved out. There was just too many memories. Moving out wasn't particularly a good idea financially speaking, but it came with the pain. The place reminded him of good times, but there was one bad that stood out from all of it. The break up, the memory was so vivid and clear with the weather being the same as it was when they had first officially moved in. Strange how a persons emotions change their perspective on things, because the rain and thunder had just added to the pain they were feeling. Finn was the first to leave the house and go for a drive to think about things. Then Rey left, going for a walk around the neighborhood. Not having a car in the world about how soaked she was getting in the rain, it was nothing compared to her melancholy thoughts. He could still see her walking, as if he was reliving that day. 

Going back to their old house wasn't a swell idea, but Finn felt like he hadn't to go. To help him get over it. Nothing was helping however, things were only getting worse. Much worse. He could feel his heart growing colder like it was shrinking in his chest, looking for the the mate that helped keep it from falling apart. Whenever the other went through something bad, they always had each other to feel better. It's not like that now. There was no one. Sure they weren't all they had, but their comfort towards each other was different than an average relationship. It was way more effective.

He jumped at the loud ring of his phone that had taken him back to the reality of this world. The caller ID had Rumi and he picked it up immediately. "Hey Rum."

"Finn, hi." She sighed. That didn't sound very good. "Are you busy?" 

"Uh.." he looked back at the big red door, seeing the life he once had just through it. "No..no I'm not busy." He shook his head as if she could see him.

"Okay good." Her tone told him she was nodding. "Um..we need to talk..in person. Meet me at my place?" 

"Yeah..okay yeah. I'll be there in a few." He told her, then hung up the phone.

Her voice seemed..uneasy and gave Finn a bad feeling. He didn't need anymore bad feelings, he was already going through a lot at the moment. He started the car and drove to her house wondering what she could possibly want to talk about, why it had to be in person, and why she was so nervous about it. When this year started he thought it would be great, it started off great, so why was it going downhill? What had happened to stopped the good vibe streak? 

When he got to her apartment building, she was standing right outside of it waiting for him. That was another red flag. He parked the car next to the sidewalk and she got in with him, a fretful look on her face. He looked at her, waiting for her to say what she's been waiting to say since the call. But she was thinking about it, going through it in her head like he had before the talk with Rey. Where was this going? She couldn't possibly want to break up, she was just talking about moving in with him. She had also just forgave him for the whole wedding scenario!

A sigh spilled from her lips, the first sound she has made since she got in the car. "I'm..worried about you Finn." She finally said, she turned to look at him. Showing the concern in her eyes.

It was a relief to hear she wasn't breaking up with him, not yet at least, but he was puzzled by this odd confession. "Worried? Why would you be worried?" 

"You-" she stopped herself, trying to rephrase it in her head. "You haven't been yourself lately..you've been.._off_."

"Off? Off how?" He questioned, wondering what was going through her head.

She twisted her body to face him to make the conversation more connected. "I don't know." She's admitted shrugging. "You've just been - sad. I don't know how to explain it, but whenever we're speaking - or I'm speaking I should say - I can tell you're not there. I'm not sure where you are but..you're not there. Like when I was speaking about us moving in, you gave me such a vague - emotionless answer, like it meant nothing to you. And I don't know if..you're going through something or..you're just not interested in me anymore." 

"Rumi no, I _am_ interested in you." He assured grabbing her hand, but she moved it away.

"Then tell me what's wrong. What's bothering you."

His eyes lost its contact with hers and looked at the raindrops on the dashboard. He didn't know consciously what was wrong, even if he had just come from the place he'd shared with his previous girlfriend and nearly cried in the car at the thought of her. "I'm just.." He shrugged, not knowing what to say that wouldn't make her upset. "..not feeling into anything lately."

With a short moment she nodded her head in a sudden understanding. "I know a support group you could go to..if that's helpful-"

"No Rumi, I'm not depressed. I'm okay, really. I'm okay." He repeated, that told her he wasn't okay. But for some reason she didn't prod him anymore like she would usually. Instead she slowly leaned back staring at him.

"Ok. Then I guess..this conversation is over." She got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah. Tomorrow." He said as she closed the door. He watched her walk inside making sure she got in safely before driving away. She wasn't wrong about him, he was being strange. Like his body is on autopilot, only responding in closed-ended mutters. Because of that, they've become distant. They were no longer that dancing couple at the New Years party earlier that year. They were the mistakenly matched couple who was becoming strangers day by day. It was a tragedy that Finn didn't even dare to acknowledge, that's what made it sadder.

Rey arrived home to be greeted by her pup as she tossed her keys on the table. The day was exhausting, she had just come from work and a date with Geff. It was a fun date, they had dinner and tried some fantastic food. The whole time was good until that one song came on in the restaurant. The song that reminded her of her times with Finn. It was yet another message from the universe to remind her of his existence. Something she hated, because she didn't want to be reminded of him. She turned her sadness into anger and no one could blame her for it. She picked Cocoa up and walked to the couch scratching her fur and kissing her head. Dropping down she was about to reach for the TV remote when she saw the picture frame of her and Finn. She had knocked it down after their conversation at Hooters. She's planned on keeping it down, but for some reason she found herself picking it up to view it. 

They looked so happy in the photo, they were, they were always happy. Not even a bad day could bring them down, not when they had each other. She ran her fingers over Finns face wishing she could feel his soft skin through the glass, knowing she couldn't. That day they had gone to see a basketball game that was out of town. There was a lot of traffic and the day was hot. So they had stopped for ice cream on the way, they took the picture to always remember the circumstance. The shades to stay cool in the tragedy of being late to a basketball game that they've been saving to get tickets for. When they got back into the car they had sang and danced to some music for the next two hours, and it was one of the best days ever. A lot of photos were taken that day the views were beautiful, everything was. And now..it was like none of that had ever happened, like it was all thrown away. 

A tear had run down her cheek and she covered her mouth to stop from sobbing. Her head spinning with regrets of all the things she had said and done. She imagined what Finn would be doing now. Probably sleeping next to Rumi, watching a movie together on the couch and sharing a bowl of popcorn like they used to. Rumi would lay her head on his chest and he'd kiss her forehead just like they used to do. The thoughts weren't helping, it had only made her feel uglier to the point where she had decided to let herself cry. Let the whole world hear her misery because she had made a mistake, she knew that now. Cocoa cuddled up against her, trying her best to make Rey feel better. Though she appreciated the gesture and adored it, it didn't help. She couldn't go back in time, she couldn't fix what she'd done. But what she could do was forget it, so that's what she'd do.

Wiping the tears from her face Rey stood up and went to the kitchen, carrying the picture frame with her. She approached the garbage bin and tossed it in there watching it sink to the bottom until it was out of sight. If she was going to feel better about anything, she had to forget. That was it, that's what she would do and this is where she'd start. If Finn didn't want to be friends or see her anymore, then she'd forget him. That's all. Starting with all the pictures she's had of him, which were a lot and she probably wouldn't be able to get through all of them but most of them would be a start. 

A few hours in, Rey sat on her bedroom floor surrounded by piles of papers and photos of her and Finn and all her other friends. She was gazing at one in particular, a photo of her and Finn kissing. They weren't _that_ couple, but that was the one time they took a photo of them being intimate. Although to Rey it wasn't a photo, it was so much more than that. It was the symbol of their love, the love that no longer existed.

"Rey?" A voice said startling her, she jumped and quickly threw the photo out of her hands before looking at the source of the sound. It was Geff standing at the door, she didn't even hear him come in. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Oh..I'm just-" she placed her hand on the pile of photos and moved them toward her. Almost as if to bury herself in those memories. "Cleaning out my room - closet, cleaning out me closet." She rephrased.

"Uh..okay..do you need any help?" 

She nodded. "Sure."

He walked into the room and sat next to her on the floor grabbing papers and no photos. He showed one to her. "Need this?"

She shook her head. "No." She said watching him shuffled through all her papers and put them in a pile. An idea had crossed her mind, if she wasn't going to be bothered with Finn anymore, she would have to do what she has been keeping herself from doing all this time. "Geff?" 

He looked at her. "Yeah?" 

"I've thought about it and..I think I do want to move in with you." 

His face lit up like a bunch of lights on a Christmas tree. "Really? Are you sure?" He checked again and she nodded to confirm. "This is great! I can't wait for us to move in together!" He leaned forward pressing his lips against hers, a kiss that she returned. Bringing tiny flashes of memories from the time her and Finn decided to move in together. This was different however, this was going to work.


	6. Back Where We Started

Time..effortless time had passed and no word from each other. After that fight, there was no way they'd ever see each other again and they didn't. Whenever they were both invited to an event, one or the other wouldn't show up or both. Of course it wasn't a perfect world, and they'd sometimes run into each other at the same event. But they'd never share a word or look in the eyes. They'd stay ten feet apart from each other to the least. It was very awkward for everyone else, them just pretending the other doesn't exist - it wasn't healthy. Finn would honestly try to speak to her, with any sort of gesture he had. But nothing would budge, it was like he didn't exist. He got the message that he wasn't wanted, that she wanted nothing to do with him, so he left her and respected her wishes. Making this burn slower than ever.

More time seemed to go by slower than ever, yet faster than the eye could see. It was almost a new year. Finn and Rumi had separated, she wanted to go further and he didn't so he broke it off. He was alone again, with no one to hold and all he could think about was Rey sleeping in bed with another man. He was jealous and he had to own up to it, but he just couldn't let it go. That's why he was where he was, on his couch drinking a beer in the cold apartment. Rain pouring on his window pain as he sat there thinking about all his life decisions and how they lead up to this one moment. How did he get there? This whole thing was his fault, he would've had Rey if he had just - admitted his feelings to her to everyone. But no, he was being ignorant and now he was paying for it. 

He stared at the floor, hearing Rey giggling through his mind. He imagined him and her together again, playing under the covers smiling at each other. He will always remember that bright dimpled smile and those hazel eyes. She ran her hands up his side bringing them to his chest, he lowered himself onto her and kissed her lips. They were just as they used to be. 

Now it was New Years all over again, and Finn was attending Poe's party once more. Except this time he'd be attending it alone. He knew it would be hard seeing Rey with Geff but it was whatever. It's not like they'd interact anyway, they were strangers now. He doesn't even know who she is anymore. Her and Geff probably made it official and got married, maybe even had their first kid. Finn knew he was over exaggerating everything, Poe would tell him if something like that had happened. But you couldn't blame his mind for going there. He looked himself in the mirror, white buttoned up shirt and black pants. Nothing too fancy or less. He didn't even want to go to the party. But he was going to, for Poe. Despite the massive tension that was going to be in the room. He wasn't going to try to cause a scene because that'd be immature. With a few drinks he'd be able to put his problems at ease.

Rey and Geff were at the party long before Finn. Mostly because when he got there it was late and the party was almost over, he missed the countdown. But before he got there Rey was worried about him, thinking about where he might be. She didn't know of the break up between him and Rumi, Poe didn't tell her anything. She tried not to focus on him, after all she was trying to not think about his existence on the earth. It was just odd not seeing him present at his best friends party, he never missed one before. Once again, she tried to shake him out of her thoughts remembering all the broken hearts he caused.

But when he finally got to the party, and she saw him for the first time in almost forever, she wanted to jump into his arms and tell him just how much she's missed him. But he failed to acknowledge her, that was the deal between them and it didn't seem like he was going to break it anytime soon. He hung out with Poe the entire rest of the party, laughing and drinking a few beers. It wasn't like she was observing his every move, but she was observing his every move. She didn't know where Rumi was but he didn't appear to be single, then again it's not like he tries to make himself available to anyone. What really got her upset was that he didn't look at her even once, not even a millisecond glance was given. It infuriated her because she wanted to make him jealous, to show him just how much he was missing. But it seemed to be the other way around, Rey was jealous of him.

"Uh..Rey?" Geff said snapping her from her thoughts. "You alright? I was talking to you and your eye started twitching."

"I'm okay." She smiled but it was insincere and uneasy. Her eyes blinked back to Finn who's head was turning in her direction, now was her chance she had to do something. "HAHA THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" She smacked Geffs chest and dropped her head on top of it laughing like she's never heard a joke before. It was loud and everyone heard her, Geff was confused and when her eyes looked up at Finn his ears weren't even perked at her. It made her wonder if he was doing it on purpose. There was only one way for her to find out. 

With the perk of her shoulders she made her way towards them. Ignoring Finn as he did her, she looked at Poe and smiled. "Poe..is the pool not open this year?" her eyes shifted at Finn who was looking down at his bottle of beer.

"Nah." He sat back. "It's too cold, but uh..maybe we could play something else. I'd just have to figure out what." 

"Okay." she said, not knowing what else to say. It didn't seem like Finn was going to acknowledge her at all and she couldn't say anything because that's technically what she wanted from him. She just didn't realize how bad it was when he was around, having this man that was important to her pretend she didn't exist was almost heartbreaking. Hopefully by the end of the night they'd get to speak. For now, she'd return to Geff and dance together to the music that was on. She watched Finn grow more comfortable the further away she was and almost wanted to break out in tears. It was like they hated each other and it was really bad.

"Come on, let's dance." Geff insisted grabbing her hand and spinning her around. But she snatched her hand away confusing him. "Did I do something?"

She shook her head trying to stop her mind from scrambling. Did she want Finn back or what? She didn't know. "No, I just- I'm sorry. Can I just get some time? To myself?"

"Yeah sure." he nodded. "I'm sure I can find something to do."

"Yes thank you." she quickly repeated what she had the first new years before this one. Running to Poe's bedroom balcony, it had the best view. This time however, she didn't stand and look out. She sat in the corner bringing her knees up to her chest as she looked at the skyline of yellow and white lights. Thing just weren't working straight in her head. She thought seeing Finn with a girl was hard, but this was just so much worse. Oh much worse. It made her feel bad about herself, she felt a hardness in her throat that wouldn't go down as she fought the tears growing in her eyes. This wasn't the future they had planned for each other when they broke up, it wasn't supposed to hurt this much. Then again, they weren't supposed to be separated as long as they were. It was supposed to be a break, then Finn had to go and ruin everything. He just had to break her heart by finding someone else, forcing her to go out and find someone to move on with herself. Someone had to take the blame for all this. She lowered her head into her knees and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of her body and using it as comfort. It was then she realized she didn't want to be with Geff, she had no reason to be with him in the first place. There was no magic between them, if they broke up she wouldn't feel as hurt as she did now. For a break up that happened almost two years ago. It wasn't meant to be between them, and it may have not been meant to be between her and Finn. Maybe there's someone else out there that she hasn't met yet, someone waiting. 

Rey heard the sliding door open as someone came out on the balcony. She lifted her head to see Finn looking at her for the first time since he's arrived to the party. There were no tears in her eyes, but the redness in her face was just proof that she was upset and that tears were gonna shed eventually. Quickly, she got up. "I'm sorry I'll just leave you." she croaked, her voice shaky and wet. She tried to prevent herself from choking. He moved out of her way as she reached for the door and it was then that she started to cry, it just all came out but without the tears. She prevented them from coming down. It felt like the end, like this was it for them. Their final time in the same place together, then it'd be over and they'd forget each other.

"You could stay if you want." he said speaking to her as he leaned on the balcony looking off at the city. Rey stopped silently crying and turned to look at him, he wasn't looking at her but he was talking to her. That was good enough, it was actually relieving to hear his voice again. She never realized how much she missed it until now and if he was offering her to stay she'd stay. Slowly, she joined him in leaning on the balcony keeping her distance. They stood there together in the silence, only the cold wind blowing through their ears to fill it. "It's just like last year."

"Yeah." she said with a soft smile sniffling. "Almost like déjà vu." There was this weird feeling in her stomach, butterflies. The moment was awkward, but she wanted to scoot closer and start over with their relationship. She knew it'd be random and he might not agree to it but she had to ask. "..can I kiss you?"

He continued to stare off at the view, but she could see that he froze at the sudden query and was thinking it through. That made her nervous so she had to clarify. "I just want to see if..it'll feel the same." 

"You sure Geff would be okay with that?"

"Geff isn't the jealous type." she answered.

"Neither was I." he told her. "But that can change when you're serious about someone."

"This isn't about him right now, okay?" she clarified. "This is about me..I need closure and I know you do too."

That's when he turned his body to face her, still leaning on the balcony he looked her over still thinking. Until finally answering. "Okay."

The butterflies had multiplied at his answer as she copied his positioning. She tried to read his expression, but couldn't get anything out of it. She didn't know if he really wanted to kiss her or not, he was so hard to read. But she was happy he agreed to it, even if it didn't end well at least she'd get this last moment with him. Rey had brought her hands up to his cheeks, they were cold and her hands were warming them. Slowly, she leaned into his face waiting for him to grab her waist or something but he had done none of that. She suspected he didn't want this to take too long, so she hurried and brought her lips onto his kissing him softly. It sparked so many memories and good times of them together, it was like they were never apart. Those sparks they felt were still there. He kissed back and that's when his hands had wrapped around her waist like they used to. The kiss was short but then they kissed again longer this time, as if the connection from the first one just wasn't good enough. The air didn't seem to be cold anymore, but really hot and they could almost hear bells ringing around them. The kiss had grown more intimate, and before things could go any further she pushed him back lightly and pulled away. 

"D'you get your closure?" he asked looking down at her.

She nodded her head feeling dizzy from all those good feelings. "How about you?"

"Yeah..I think so." he was giving her that look, the one that said 'let's go further' but she couldn't go further not now.

"Okay." she nodded again moving away from him. "I got all I needed..now I've just got to fix things. I'm sorry for acting the way I did..you were just trying to make peace and I overreacted." 

Finn's eyebrow was raised high as he was trying to figure out what she was talking about, he was kind of a little whoozy from the kiss. But he assumed she was speaking of the day after the wedding. "It's okay, but I'm not sure that apology was enough to get me to fully forgive you." 

She lightly slapped his shoulder at his comment referring to sex, their old banter returning to the surface. She missed it, they both did. "You need to stop okay? We just got back together!"

"Exactly my point." he argued shrugging.

"But we're still not officially together...I have to talk to Geff." 

His head lowered at the reminder of her boyfriend. "Oh..right. Okay, yeah talk to Geff. I'm gonna..try and distract myself from you, though it's not gonna be easy." he said as she went back inside. Once she was gone he pumped his fist in the air, he wasn't expecting any of this to go down tonight but he sure as hell was glad it did. Fate doesn't disappoint.

Rey was happy about the news of her and Finn getting back together finally, she had a good feeling about things this time, but she was extremely nervous to approach Geff. She was afraid for how he'd react because no one reacts positively to a break up unless the relationship was bad. She felt their relationship was good, that's why she was nervous. What if he didn't want to leave her? What if he was attached? Though that didn't really sound like something Geff would do. Returning back to the party and moving through the crowd of people, she caught him sitting on a chair. His hand on his forehead as he gazed down at his phone with a depressing expression. It didn't seem like he was in a very good mood at the moment, maybe now wasn't the best time to break up with him. But the best time to be his comforting girlfriend. She sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in and rest her hand on his shoulder.

"Geff..what's wrong?" she asked.

He sniffled before answering. "I just..I really miss my family back in Australia." he admitted. "I thought moving to America would be better with bigger opportunities, but I just find myself homesick a lot." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said rubbing his shoulder with her thumb.

"I think I'm gonna move back..I'm sorry Rey." Her eyes followed him as he stood up, she was appalled.

"Wait - what?"

"Yeah..I think I'm gonna move back to Australia, I know you want to live here so I want push you to come if you don't want to. Do you?"

She shook her head looking down, this break up was much easier than what she had pictured in her head. "No..I don't."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go and pack my things. But this was fun, I'm glad I met you."

Ugh. He made it sound like they just had a one night stand or something. But she was polite. "You too." he turned around to leave and that was it, they were done just like that. It was honestly the quickest break up she's ever had. She was kind of upset at that he was the one to break it off with _her_ though. As she stood there watching him leave, Finn had joined her side.

"How'd it go?" he asked. 

"Well..he broke up with me and is moving back to Australia." 

"Wow..how does that happen?"

"He really misses his family I guess, he'd break up with his girlfriend for them." she shrugged, she looked up at him then down at his lips and leaned forward to kiss them. "In this case you're my family." 

He kissed her back. "You're mine too."


End file.
